L'art du Rapprochement
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: par Zoé Bane, soeur jumelle du grand Magnus Bane. Quand Zoé voit que son frère craque sur Alec Lightwood, le chasseur d'ombre, elle tente le tout pour le tout afin de les rapprocher. Situations cocasses et petits désagréments seront au rendez-vous!
1. First : Rencontres et petits accidents

First : Rencontres et petits accidents.

La fête battait son plein quand les enfants des Nephilims avaient eu l'audace de venir s'incruster dans le loft crasseux de son frère. Ces derniers avaient visiblement réussis à se procurer une invitation pour dégoter l'adresse précise de Magnus. Zoé regardait les créatures évoluer entre elles. Les vampires semblaient sur les crocs, une de leurs motos démoniaques venait d'être saccagée à l'eau bénite et Magnus venait clairement de refuser de leur livrer les coupables. Ah ces Nephilims... Elle attrapa rapidement un autre verre sur le plateau que lui tendait un serveur à la peau bleutée avant d'observer l'appartement qu'occupait son jumeau.

Comment le grand sorcier de Brooklyn pouvait supporter de vivre dans un taudis pareil ? Les murs étaient recouverts d'une couche de crasse et de poussière qui l'empêchait de s'y adosser, les portes ne tenaient pratiquement plus sur leurs gonds et le sol était d'une couleur assez improbable, tirant entre le vert et le gris. Quelques invités avaient trouvé le courage de s'appuyer contre les larges piliers colorés qui soutenait un plafond voûté, hélas, noir de suie...Il était plus que temps de faire venir une femme de ménage pour remettre de l'ordre, enfin...qui accepterait de venir travailler ici vu le...l'état de crasse avancée ?

Magnus s'était absenté avec une petite jeune fille rousse dont la masse de cheveux semblait être dotée d'une vie propre. Un jeune homme blond la dévorait des yeux et le brun qui les accompagnait ne semblait pas être ravi d'être ici. Enfin de quoi s'amuser ! Elle avait bien perçu le regard intéressé de Magnus sur ce dernier, il suffisait juste de lui donner un petit coup de main. Elle vit une serveuse à la peau violette avancer dans leur direction, des plateaux occupaient les quatre bras qui la composaient. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Zoé envoya la serveuse rencontrer un peu violemment le chasseur de de démons.

Un sourire ravi se grava sur ses lèvres quand elle vit le tee-shirt noir maculé par différentes tâches de boissons. Elle glissa jusqu'à lui, une expression désolée sur le visage.

_**Et bien alors Diane ? Tu es affreusement maladroite ce soir,** commença Zoé, sous le visage consterné de la jeune femme.

_**Je suis désolée Miss Zoé. Je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux,** s'excusa-t-elle rapidement en nettoyant les dégâts sur le sol et sur le Nephilim.

_**Va, je crois que Serena t'attend**, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers le chasseur. **Viens, je vais te prêter des affaires pour que tu puisses te changer**, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Il suivit la jeune femme qui venait de lui proposer de se changer, cette odeur d'alcool et d'autres ingrédients entrant dans la composition des cocktail proposés, lui collait à la peau. Son hôte était assez jolie, elle ressemblait étrangement au sorcier qui les avait accueillis. Sa peau cuivrée était saupoudrée d'une fine couche de paillettes, ses cheveux longs brillaient sous les reflets colorés dispensés par les luminaires.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Magnus ou s'entretenaient Jace et Clary à propos du verrou qui bloquait les souvenirs de cette dernière. Magnus était installé sur une balancelle d'intérieur qui grinçait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il allait et venait. Il leva les yeux sur eux avant qu'un sourire plein de promesses ne se pose sur lui. C'était assez gênant d'être dévoré des yeux par une créature obscure.

_**Coucou !** salua rapidement son guide. **Diane a renversé son plateau sur notre ami, je me suis dis que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénients à lui prêter quelques vêtements pour qu'il se change ?** demanda-t-elle à la version gay de Sonic le hérisson habillé comme un croque-mort sous ecstasy.

Alec dévisagea le sorcier, ce dernier portait une veste en velours aubergine, avec un col vert foncé, qui s'ouvrait sur une chemise blanche entièrement déboutonnée. Son absence de pantalon était le fait le plus notable concernant ses vêtements. Il portait simplement un caleçon couleur sable chaud, et étrangement, cette tenue étrange correspondait avec le côté singulier de son hôte.

_**Sers-toi**, autorisa Magnus en montrant vaguement son armoire.

Zoé n'hésita pas à plonger dans l'amas de vêtements qui traînaient sur les étagères, elle semblait disparaître dans la gueule d'un monstre de tissu avant de revenir vainqueur de son combat, une chemise noire et un pantalon en cuir dans les mains.

_**Je crois que tu devrais pouvoir rentrer dedans,** fit-elle d'un œil critique. **La salle de bain est par là,** dit-elle en désignant une porte qui tenait sur tous ses gonds, une chose stupéfiante dans cet appartement.

Alec récupéra les vêtements gentiment offerts par son hôte avant de s'enfermer dans la petite pièce. Les meubles bleu électrique croulaient sous les produits de beauté. Isabelle serait verte de jalousie face à ce temple du maquillage.

Il se nettoya rapidement et enfila les vêtements. Il grogna quand il se rendit compte de sa tenue. C'était tout simplement indécent ! La chemise noire passait encore, elle était peut-être un peu trop cintrée, mais ce pantalon était tout simplement...on aurait dit une seconde peau !

_**C'est bon ?** fit Zoé de l'autre côté de la porte.

**_J'arrive**, répondit Alec, en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir.

Il soupira une dernière fois, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ni Jace, ni Clary ne l'attendait, il était seul avec le sorcier. Magnus jeta un regard appréciateur sur la nouvelle tenue du chasseur d'ombres. Alec se sentait mis à nu dans ce nouvel uniforme.

_**Merci...hum...pour ça**, remercia Alec en désignant sa chemise.

_**Il te vont mieux qu'à moi**, accorda Magnus.

Le sorcier s'approcha d'une démarche féline, ses yeux verts ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat, enfin...d'un chat en chasse. Pour la première fois, Alec eu l'impression de ne plus être le chasseur, mais bel et bien la proie.

_**Je dois y aller,** fit maladroitement Alec.

_**Déjà ? C'est dommage**, répondit le sorcier en lui remettant correctement en place le col de la chemise.

Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur les épaules tendues du chasseur. Cette chemise ne rendait pas honneur à la musculature qu'elle cachait à la vue.

_**Tu es définitivement l'élément le plus sexy de ta petite bande de chasseur**, complimenta Magnus. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. **Tu seras toujours le bienvenu**, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil,** n'hésite pas à revenir seul. **

Il recula d'un pas pour laisser au petit chasseur le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Alec le contourna et gagna rapidement la sortie pour retrouver ses amis. Clary passait ses nerfs sur Isabelle pendant que Jace tentait vainement de la calmer. Zoé regardait les Nephilims se taper dessus avec un plaisir manifeste. Cette fille était étrange, elle ressemblait à une version défoncée de Minnie.

_**Je crois que tu connais déjà ma sœur, Zoé,** présenta Magnus à Alec. **Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, elle saura où me trouver, **prévint-il.

Magnus le laissa là, entre les mains de sa sœur et ses amis. Il soupira, ses épaules se relâchèrent d'un coup. C'est fou ce que la présence de ce sorcier mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, alors je dois dire que c'est la première fois que j'expérimente ce genre de texte. J'attends vos avis! <strong>

**Bon alors je laisse les gens à Cassandra Clare, moi je ne garde que Zoé. **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! **

**Mebd.**


	2. Two : Panique et petits bobos

Two : Panique et petits bobos.

Le message d'Hodge venait tout juste de lui arriver et déjà il sentait la panique le gagner. Zoé le regarda rassembler quelques effets avant de partir au chevet de son chasseur d'ombres. Sa sœur n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de se tailler les ongles en forme de griffes, qu'elle testa sur le cuir du fauteuil qu'elle avait invoqué, alors que lui devait tenter de sauver le mec sur lequel il avait craqué.

_**Détends-toi,** soupira Zoé. **Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est avoir un ulcère et possiblement quelques cheveux blancs. **

_**Je dois y aller,** fit Magnus avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

**_Tiens-moi quand même au courant,** cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Magnus se dépêcha de quitter son loft sur les quais pour gagner l'Institut des chasseurs d'ombres afin de soigner Alec Lightwood, touché par du venin de démon supérieur. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaines de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment regroupant les chasseurs à New York, et pourtant, ce furent les vingts minutes les plus longues de sa vie. En 800 années d'existence, il n'avait jamais vécu ça! Son long manteau noir claqua dans le vent frais de ce début d'automne, d'un geste de la main il remercia rapidement le chauffeur de taxi qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici avant de grimper rapidement les quelques marches qui précédaient la porte d'entrée.

Il trépigna d'impatience en attendant que l'antique ascenseur arrive jusque dans le hall. Il salua rapidement Church, le chat de l'Institut, avant de parcourir au pas de charge les couloirs de pierre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où devait normalement se trouver son patient. Il entra dans le dispensaire avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil. Isabelle était penchée sur le corps inerte de son frère, elle se dirigea ensuite vers une grande table et rassembla quelques plantes qu'elle balança dans un pilon.

Le Terrestre remarqua sa présence quand il avança doucement vers le lit où était étendu le chasseur. Magnus posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme, la fièvre avait déjà commencé à faire son œuvre. Le sorcier tourna délicatement sa tête et observa la blessure. Elle n'était pas belle, et les veines alentours étaient noires d'encre, le poison faisait effet et il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de finir aussi raide que les planches qui composeraient bientôt son cercueil.

**_J'ai besoin de ces ingrédients, en grande quantité,** fit-il à Isabelle quand elle s'approcha de lui.

Cette dernière quitta rapidement la pièce, suivie par le Terrestre. Magnus put enfin se concentrer sur le blessé. Sa magie ne tarda pas à s'étendre sur tout le corps transi de froid du chasseur. Des étincelles vertes, bleues et rouges galopèrent sur sa peau pour arrêter le poison et limiter les dégâts dans les zones déjà touchées. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de le stabiliser et de le sauver, mais il ferait tout pour réussir. Si seulement...

**_Je suis venue de te filer un coup de main,** balança Zoé en entrant à son tour, accompagnée par Isabelle, les bras chargés par divers pots. **Même pour le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, ce genre de blessure n'est pas une simple mission de routine. **

Zoé retroussa ses manches et concassa, écrasa, découpa, les différents ingrédients qui composeraient le baume purifiant qui favoriserait l'élimination du poison. Pendant que Magnus s'occupait de stabiliser son état de santé, Isabelle lui bassinait le front et les bras pour faire baisser sa température. Alec semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas abandonner le combat, ses poings serrés froissaient les draps blancs, ses muscles tendus sous l'effort semblaient sur le point de faire craquer son tee-shirt. Zoé lança un regard blasé à Magnus, qui souriait faiblement, concentré sur sa tache.

_**Merde!** grogna-t-elle le pouce dans la bouche.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?** demanda Simon, installé sur un tabouret près de la table de travail.

_**Me suis coupée le doigt,** grinça-t-elle en regardant la petite blessure. **C'est drôle, on voit l'os,** fit-elle en écartant les bords de la plaie pour observer le petit morceau blanc qui se détachait sur la chair.

_**Bien fais**, ricana Magnus. **Reste concentrée!** gronda le sorcier, en fronçant des sourcils sous la concentration.

Il fallut de nombreuses heures avant que l'état du chasseur s'améliore, son teint pâle sous les runes de soins avait repris quelques couleurs, sa respiration sifflante s'était approfondie, signe qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, et le froid qui courrait sur son corps avait laissé place à une douce chaleur provenant directement du sorcier.

Lorsque Magnus, épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait dû déployer pour le maintenir en vie, se laissa tomber sur lit proche de celui d'Alec, Zoé prit la relève. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de son jumeau avant de s'occuper d'Alec. Avec l'aide d'Isabelle, elle bascula le corps sur le ventre et badigeonna la plaie avec le baume qu'elle avait préparé.

**_Il faudra changer le pansement assez régulièrement pour éviter l'infection. Tant que les veines seront noires, vos runes ne fonctionneront pas**, prévint Zoé. **Si jamais ce qui reste n'est pas suffisant, j'en referais. **

Elle aida Magnus à se relever, Isabelle lui serra la main avant de le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de son frère. Magnus lui répondit par un petit signe de la main et se laissa entrainé par sa sœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le second volet des aventures de Magnus et Zoé! En espérant que ça vous plaira! <strong>

**Je laisse les gens à Cassandra Clare, je ne garde que Zoé! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Mebd. **


	3. Three: Remerciements et petits dérapages

Three : Remerciements et petits dérapages.

**_Tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui,** salua Zoé en entrant dans la chambre de son jumeau. **Tu es moins pâle qu'hier soir, **reprit-elle en lui frottant tendrement les cheveux. **T'avais vraiment une sale gueule après avoir soigné ton petit chasseur, **complimenta-t-elle en lui tendant un thé anglais.

**_Bonjour Zoé, moi aussi je t'aime, **ironisa Magnus en se redressant dans son lit-matelas posé à même le sol. **Le jaune me donne toujours bonne mine, **reprit-il, sa main caressant doucement le pelage de son chat, Prince Miaou.

**_J'ai été voir ton petit protégé aujourd'hui**, continua-t-elle, avachie sur la balancelle, un paquet de bonbons dans la main. **Il va mieux, il était même réveillé quand je l'ai examiné. Bon évidement il ne dansait pas la samba en string à paillettes bleues, mais qui sait, il passera peut-être te voir ? **supposa-t-elle avant que le carillon de la porte d'entrée ne résonne. **Ohoh ! On dirait qu'il a vraiment envie de te voir, **dit-elle en lui faisait un clin d'oeil coquin.

Magnus quitta son lit avec un peu de mal, il enfila rapidement un peignoir en soie lavande aux bordures rouges vives. Zoé cligna des yeux quand il le passa. Elle allait vraiment devoir faire le tri dans ses vêtements...

**_C'est un peu violent comme couleur non ?** grimaça-t-elle face à ses choix vestimentaires parfois dépitant. **Tu n'as pas peur de l'effrayer ? **

**_Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous ?** grogna Magnus en se prenant les pieds dans les draps défaits qui traînaient sur le sol.

Zoé quitta la chambre en rigolant de la maladresse de son frère et alla ouvrir la porte au visiteur inattendu.

_**Salut Alec ! Tu as l'air vraiment en forme pour un mec qui est passé à deux doigts de la mort,** salua-t-elle avant de se glisser entre lui et la porte. **Tu aurais dû rester au lit aujourd'hui mais puisque tu veux voir** **Magnus, il est dans sa chambre. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour la trouver. Je file, amusez-vous bien**, rigola-t-elle en le poussant dans le loft et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Alec fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, un peu étonné par la tornade qui servait de sœur jumelle à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, quelques heures auparavant. Il fit quelques pas dans l'appartement et déboucha dans le salon où se déroulait habituellement les petites sauteries du sorcier. Magnus ne tarda pas à arriver, et le chasseur fut tellement surpris de la couleur de son peignoir, qu'il en resta interloqué.

_**Tu piques un peu les yeux avec ça**, fit-il remarquer au sorcier.

Magnus s'installa, sa tasse à la main, dans un canapé en cuir orange sorti de nul part avant de prendre le temps de lui répondre. Il invita Alec à faire de même et une table basse entièrement recouverte de gâteaux et autres douceurs apparue.

_**Donc tu es là au lieu de te reposer parce que... **commença Magnus, une tasse de thé à la main.

**_Je voulais te remercier. Isabelle m'a dit ce que vous aviez fais pour moi, et...**

**_Un chasseur d'ombres ne tient pas à avoir de dette, surtout face à une créature qu'il peut être amené à combattre,** coupa Magnus avant d'avaler une gorgée du thé offert par Zoé.

Pour la première fois, Alec remarqua les traits fatigués du sorcier, son teint n'avait plus la couleur caramel chaud qu'il arborait lors de la petite fête mais une vague teinte café au lait. Ses cheveux, habituellement hérissé comme un chat effrayé, étaient plats et ternes. Ses yeux généralement d'un vert pomme étincelant avait pris l'éclat sans vie d'une bouteille de vin français.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi petit chasseur. D'ici quelques jours j'aurais repris des forces,** soupira Magnus en regardant ses mains trembler.

**_Tu t'es affaiblis à ce point ?** demanda Alec, soucieux.

**_Tu es préoccupé par mon état de santé ? C'est touchant,** répondit Magnus en lui souriant.** Je suis certain que si tu me sers d'infirmier particulier, je me remettrais beaucoup plus vite,** plaisanta-t-il.

Magnus vit Alec rougir sous le sous-entendu, c'était tellement étonnant venant d'un homme habitué à combattre et à tuer, certes, des démons, mais à les tuer de sang-froid tout de même. Il posa sa tasse sur la table-basse et se rapprocha tout doucement du guerrier qui le regardait un peu anxieux. Magnus lui enleva délicatement le thé des mains et posa les siennes sur ses bras tatoués. Il senti les muscles se tendre à son contact, cette situation semblait dépasser le chasseur qui ne savait pas s'il devait reculer et partir ou au contraire, se laisser aller à l'étreinte que lui proposait le sorcier.

Si l'Enclave découvrait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'engager avec une chasseuse mais qu'il préférait largement son parabatai, son frère d'arme, il serait exclu et devrait vivre en marge de leur société. Mais ce que lui proposait le sorcier, la douceur qu'il lui offrait lui faisait du bien. Jace préférait courir après la fille qui avait failli le faire tuer, Isabelle avait le Terrestre pour passer un peu de bon temps, qui se souciait de lui à cet instant ? Personne à l'Institut ne remarquerait son absence. Magnus et sa sœur, Zoé, avaient pris soin de lui et s'étaient inquiétés, eux. S'il acceptait la proposition du sorcier alors ils devraient vivre constamment dans la crainte d'être dénoncés à l'Enclave et à l'Inquisitrice, s'il refusait alors il devrait retrouver son lit froid, comme tous les soirs.

_**Tu penses beaucoup trop petit chasseur,** consola Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras. **On ne vous apprend pas à profiter de l'instant plutôt que de penser sans cesse à ce qui arrive demain.**

Magnus prit le visage d'Alec dans ses mains et lentement, il s'approcha de lui, offrant ainsi la possibilité au chasseur de fuir son contact, mais Alec ne bougea pas. Le baiser offert par Magnus était tendre, doux, à mille lieux de ce qu'il vivait au quotidien depuis qu'il était en âge de tuer des démons. C'était tellement réconfortant de voir qu'il pouvait compter pour quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de l'Enclave.

**_Ce n'était pas si terrible si ?** fit Magnus en le libérant.

**_Non...mais...**

_**Tu vas devoir rentrer à l'Institut parce qu'on va s'inquiéter de ton absence ?** ironisa Magnus. **Ton Institut est sans dessus dessous, ta disparition passera totalement inaperçue. **

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Magnus ? **soupira Alec.

**_Pourquoi pas finir la nuit en ta compagnie ?** sourit Magnus.

La serrure grinça rapidement et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Zoé, un sachet de beignets dans la main. Elle les regarda un peu étonnée de les trouver là.

**_Bah...Vous avez décidé de prendre le thé au lieu de...enfin...vous voyez ? **fit-elle de la cuisine. **Joli canapé Magnus, j'oubliais ton absence de goût esthétique. **

**_Zoé...**

**_Mon appartement est occupé par Serena, elle est prise par un Shiva pour le moment. C'est très inconvenant d'écouter aux portes.**

**_Je vais y aller, **en profita Alec. **A plus tard Magnus. **

Magnus regarda le chasseur fuir le salon pour gagner le hall et quand la porte d'entrée claqua, il soupira avant de s'allonger de tout son long dans le canapé. Prince Miaou sauta sur son ventre découvert et s'y roula en boule en ronronnant de plaisir sous les effleurements pensif de son propriétaire.

**_Tu ne pouvais pas aller chez une de tes copines ?** grogna-t-il à sa sœur, sa main se resserra sur le pelage du chat qui feula, près à lui mordre les doigts.

**_Et bien je pensais que vous aviez conclus depuis longtemps, **répliqua-t-elle en souriant. **Tu veux un beignet ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Je laisse les personnages à Cassandra Clare, je ne garde que Zoé qui est ma propriété intellectuelle. Soyez pas jaloux !<strong>

**Un petit mot ? Histoire que je ne fasse pas ça pour rien =)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Mebd.**


	4. Four : Petit-déjeuné et petits embarras

Four : Petit-déjeuné et petits embarras.

Le Taki's...une façade en brique sans fenêtres ressemblant à une prison, était en réalité, le meilleur restaurant du monde obscur. Le néon en travers de la façade peinait à illuminer l'enseigne. Si l'extérieur ressemblait à un hangar, l'intérieur lui était accueillant. Une odeur de propre se dégageait de l'endroit, des banquettes en bois garnies de coussins multicolore invitaient les clients à s'y reposer quelques minutes pour savourer les spécialités servies.

**_Tu devrais en prendre de la graine,** se moqua Zoé en entrant dans le restaurant. **Je devrais peut-être leur demander les coordonnées de leur société de nettoyage, tu ne penses pas ?** continua-t-elle.

**_Mon appartement est très bien comme il est**, grogna Magnus en se laissant tomber sur une des banquettes.

**_Non.**

Zoé s'installa près de son frère et posa sa tête sur l'épaule, Magnus attrapa la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Depuis quelques jours, la température de Zoé avait sensiblement baissée.

_**Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien,** fit remarquer le sorcier.

**_Ca va aller,** tenta-t-elle de rassurer Magnus. **J'ai une petite baisse de régime en ce moment. **

Le chasseur entra rapidement dans le restaurant. Zoé soupira, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter d'autres personnes que son frère. Magnus lui fit signe de venir s'installer à leur table. Zoé pinça la cuisse de Magnus sous la table, le sorcier grogna avant de lui rentre la pareille.

**_Je devrais peut-être m'éclipser et vous laisser en tête à tête ?** ronchonna la jeune femme en se redressant.

**_Il va croire que je lui ai tendu un piège pour le voir seul à seul,** lui chuchota Magnus.

**_Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux,** soupira Zoé.

Alec se glissa sur la banquette en face des deux sorciers, face à Magnus qui lui décrocha un grand sourire, ravi de le voir là. La petite serveuse blonde de l'établissement ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande, les doigts de Zoé frappaient la table à intervalle régulier, Magnus attrapa la main de la jeune femme.

**_C'est agaçant, tu sais ?** lui fit-il avant de la relâcher.

**_Mon pauvre chou !** se moqua-t-elle en reprenant le rythme.

Alec sourit à Magnus, qui grognait sur le caractère irritant que les Bane pouvaient parfois développer. Alec était étrangement silencieux, tout comme Magnus. La serveuse ne tarda pas à revenir, un plateau chargé. Zoé sourit à Alec, qui s'enfonça d'avantage dans les coussins colorés de la banquette.

**_On dirait que tu as peur de prendre une nouvelle douche,** plaisanta Zoé. **Je suis pourtant certaine que Magnus accepterait de te prêter de nouveaux vêtements. **

**_Je me doutais bien que tu avais provoqué cet accident, **rétorqua Alec.

**_Quel accident ?** dit Zoé d'un air angélique qui ne trompa ni son frère, ni le chasseur.

**_On y croit**, ricana Magnus en connaissant le côté malicieux de sa sœur.

Zoé baissa le nez dans sa tasse de thé anglais, Magnus commença à manger l'assortiment de gâteaux qu'il avait commandé, et Alec attrapa son café. Alec avala sa première gorgée de café de travers, Zoé s'empressa de lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Sous la table, le pied de Magnus allait et venait de sa cheville à son mollet, en une douce caresse. Alec se tortillait sur la banquette, Zoé lança un regard suspect à son frère qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil.

**_Désolé, il était trop chaud,** s'excusa Alec en toussant légèrement, les joues rouges.

_**Oui, on n'en doute pas, ça devait vraiment être chaud pour te faire un effet pareil,** lança Zoé avant de boire son thé. **Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, le bouche à bouche c'est pas tellement mon truc,** continua-t-elle, sous le rire de Magnus. **Quoi que, pour toi, je pourrais peut-être, trouver quelqu'un de volontaire. Magnus ? **

**_Et bien, ma foi, je pourrais me dévouer, s'il le faut vraiment,** souffla-t-il à Alec en se penchant par dessus la table.

Alec rougit de plus belle, sous les rires des sorciers. Zoé se frotta les bras, le froid qu'elle avait réussi à repousser pendant quelques instants lui mordit la peau et les os. Son portable vibra sur la table, sans qu'elle n'y jète un œil sous le regard surpris de Magnus. Zoé était accro à son portable, qu'elle ne regarde pas son correspondant était étrange.

**_J'ai un cadeau pour vous**, dit-elle en ce forçant à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter son frère.

Magnus lui donna son sac, posé sur la banquette près de lui. Zoé fouilla dedans pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir victorieuse du gouffre sombre qu'était son sac.

**_Dis moi, tu l'as piqué à Mary Poppins ?** se moqua Magnus.

**_Nianiania**, rétorqua-t-elle puérilement.** Et voilà ! **

Elle tira de sa sacoche deux boites enroulées dans du papier cadeau vert pomme a petites fleurs violettes. Alec cligna des yeux devant un emballage aussi voyant, décidément, les sorciers aimaient les couleurs tapageuses. Magnus fut le premier à ouvrir son cadeau, il tira de la boite un portable flambant neuf...rose.

**_Rose ? Pourquoi rose ?** demanda Magnus un peu perdu.

_**Je me suis dis que comme ça Alec et toi, vous pourrez discuter sans que les chasseurs ne soient au courant. Tant que je n'entends pas vos propos de Téléphone Rose, ça ira,** plaisanta-t-elle devant la mine interloquée d'Alec.

**_Et bien...c'est gentil je crois...**commença Alec.** Mais tu étais vraiment obligé de m'en prendre un rose ? Encore pour Magnus, le rose ce n'est pas choquant...mais pour moi ?**

**_Et bien ça met un peu de couleur dans ta tenue. C'est tellement noir !** fit-elle en plissant le nez, dégoûtée par cette teinte sombre. **Je dois y aller...J'ai...je dois voir un loup-garou,** soupira-t-elle.

Sa joie semblait s'être envolée d'un coup, Alec jeta un regard alarmé à Magnus. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, et de la part du feu-follet qu'était Zoé, c'était plus qu'inquiétant. Elle salua rapidement Alec, embrassa son frère et quitta le restaurant. Magnus soupira en la voyant resserrer son manteau et son écharpe.

**_Elle n'a pas l'air bien**, fit remarquer Alec.

**_Elle vient de se faire plaquer,** lui répondit Magnus. **Elle est dans cet état à chaque rupture et ça fait 800 ans que ça dure. **

**_Ca va aller ? s**'enquit tout de même le chasseur.

_**J'espère qu'elle sera plus forte que la mélancolie, la dernière crise a failli l'emporter,** soupira-t-il. **On ne sait pas d'où ça vient, mais Zoé a absolument besoin d'un compagnon pour contrer les effets de cette saloperie,** expliqua le sorcier.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? **lui demanda-t-il.

**_Lui trouver un mec,** sourit Magnus, heureux de pouvoir embêter sa sœur à son tour et de l'aider à son tour. 

* * *

><p><strong>Franchement merci à Westy et Kaela Naoki pour leurs petits commentaires! Un jour vous arriverez à me faire pleurer! <strong>

**Donc voilà le quatrième OS de la série, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. =) **

**Zoé m'appartient, le reste des personnages je les laisse à Cassandra Clare. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Mebd. **


	5. Five : Discussion et petites confidences

Five : Discussion et petites confidences.

Magnus était installé dans son canapé orange vif, Zoé s'était assise par terre sur le carré qu'elle avait nettoyé, la tête contre les jambes de son jumeau. Un étalage de magazines de filles et des journaux quotidiens traînaient à côté d'elle. Magnus sourit, Zoé se passionnait pour la vie des acteurs terrestres et pour les actualités du monde entier, et pourtant, elle était incapable de se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles dans le monde Obscur... Il avait été obligé d'augmenter le chauffage dans la pièce, l'état de Zoé était loin de s'améliorer, contrairement à celui d'Alec. La mélancolie avait commencé à s'installer et tant qu'elle ne trouverait pas un compagnon, cet état ne ferait que s'empirer, lui glaçant peu à peu le corps.

**_Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alec depuis le restaurant ? **demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de lire son magazine de décoration d'intérieur.

_**Il a appelé sur ton téléphone rose et on échange quelques messages**, l'informa-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Zoé avant de froncer les sourcils devant la représentation d'un salon imprimé sur la revue. Ca manquait cruellement de couleurs vives !

**_Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de baver sur l'espèce de blondinet qui lui sert de parabatai,** grogna-t-elle, ses doigts chiffonnant les pages brillantes.  
><strong>_Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, <strong>fit remarquer Magnus.

**_Alec ? Si, c'est un garçon sympa qui mérite qu'on s'occupe un peu plus de lui,** soupira-t-elle sous les caresses de Magnus. **Si tu parles de Jace, il est mignon, mais totalement obsédé par la petite rouquine. **

**_Ne t'occupes pas d'Alec, je vais me charger de lui...quand il aura compris qu'il ne peut pas m'échapper, **plaisanta le sorcier. **Tu devrais sortir un peu plus et voir du monde Zoé. Je suis inquiet pour toi, **soupira-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de sa jumelle.

**_Ca va, tu as assez de complications avec Alec, je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule, **grogna-t-elle avant d'enlever la main de son frère de sa chevelure. **Et je te prierais d'avoir un peu plus de considération pour mes cheveux, ce n'est pas parce que tu te coiffes avec un pétard chaque matin que je dois faire pareil. **

**_Alec s'inquiète aussi ton sujet, **fit remarquer Magnus.

**_Je vais bien,** gronda-t-elle en lui mordant la cuisse. **Je suis une grande fille, je peux m'occuper de moi-même. **

**_Tu sais très bien que non, tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie, **s'entêta Magnus en frottant la marque de dents. **Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que ça te mette dans un tel état**, insista-t-il en lui faisant pencher la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard.

**_C'était un loup-garou,** soupira-t-elle, vaincue par la pression de son frère. **On se tournait autour depuis quelques mois, c'était cool. Et puis il y a deux jours, il m'a annoncé qu'il venait de trouver une compagne dans sa meute, **expliqua-elle, une boite de mouchoir apparaissant à ses côtés.

_**Tu devais vraiment tenir à lui pour nettoyer mon appartement comme ça,** tenta Magnus.

Sans s'en apercevoir, balais, serpillières et chiffons se promenaient dans le loft et récuraient sol, murs et étagères. D'un doigt, Zoé dirigeait son ensemble ménager comme un vrai chef d'orchestre. Elle rigola à travers ses larmes, et les épongea rapidement avec un mouchoir tendu par son frère. Les murs retrouvaient peu à peu leurs couleurs naturelles, les fenêtres propres laissaient entrer la lumière, pour la plus grande joie de Zoé. Le sol habituellement constellé de tâches brillait de plaisir pour les assauts des brosses savonneuses.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, parfois ponctué de reniflements de Zoé et des grognements dégoûté de Magnus. Le bruit régulier des pages tournées et le tic-tac de l'horloge lui devinrent rapidement insupportable.

**_Tu veux peut-être que je te le fasse empailler ?** lui demanda-t-il, presque heureux de pouvoir briser le silence établi. **Je suis certain qu'Alec serait partant pour m'aider, **fit-il, une main sur le téléphone rose qu'elle lui avait offert.

**_Il est heureux, et je ne veux pas qu'une autre femme connaisse ça,** fit Zoé en secouant la tête. **Et n'essaye même pas de m'arranger un coup avec un chasseur d'ombres,** grinça-t-elle en levant le nez de l'histoire d'amour entre l'acteur X et madame Y qui défrayait la chronique depuis quelques semaines déjà. **Un chasseur dans la famille est largement suffisant, les parents en crèveraient si un deuxième s'y incruste.**

**_Dommage, je t'aurais bien vu avec le petit blond angélique, **plaisanta Magnus en reprenant ses caresses dans les cheveux soyeux de sa sœur.  
><strong>_Hors de question <strong>! s'insurgea-t-elle en lui pinçant la main. **Mignon, mais...un peu trop froid et c'est un fou du poignard séraphique ! **  
><strong>_Justement ! S'il est adroit avec ses dagues, il l'est peut-être aussi avec...<strong>fit Magnus en rigolant.  
>_<strong>Magnus !<strong> s'écria Zoé avant de s'écrouler de rire sur le parquet propre.

**_J'ai quand même hâte de découvrir ce côté là d'Alec**, rétorqua-t-il pensivement d'un sourire langoureux.  
>_<strong>Tes propos de téléphone rose, tu les gardes pour ton chasseur, je ne tiens absolument pas à en savoir plus ! C'est dégoûtant, <strong>fit-elle en fronçant le nez comme une petite fille. **J'ai faim, tu veux un cupcake ?**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai un peu, voire beaucoup tardé à poster cette suite, qui était quasiment prête à être publiée, mais...il faut dire que cette dernière année de fac est particulièrement fatiguante et requiert beaucoup de sacrifices! <strong>

**Bref, voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, ne soyez pas triste, on retrouvera Alec dans les prochains épisodes!**

**Il n'y a que Zoé qui soit mon entière propriété, le reste je le laisse (à regrets) à Cassandra Clare (la veinarde!)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Mebd. **


	6. Six : Cadeaux et petits désaccords

Six : Cadeaux et petits désaccords.

Les soldes, périodes bénies pour toute fille normalement constituée...enfin...normalement ! Zoé soupira pour la énième fois. Ca faisait des heures que Magnus se baladait entre les rayons de vêtements et c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Vivement qu'Alec les rejoigne ! Il pourrait certainement distraire Magnus suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se faire la malle ? Elle regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois en trois minutes. Le temps semblait ralentir quand Magnus la traînait à faire du shopping, ce mec était une vraie diva quand il s'agissait de s'habiller...enfin...il avait simplement du mal à associer les couleurs dans une certaine harmonie.

Et le pire n'était pas encore venu. Les chasseurs d'ombres organisaient un genre d'anniversaire surprise à Alec et le choix du cadeau était particulièrement épineux. Il fallait dissuader Magnus d'acheter un truc trop voyant ou coloré, et elle devait s'abstenir de lui offrir quelque chose de gênant...Décidément ces chasseurs n'étaient vraiment pas drôles, aucun sens de l'humour et une trop grande maîtrise de soi...C'est pas une vie !

**_Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas lui acheter à ton dulciné ?** demanda Zoé en regardant vaguement les vêtements sur les portants.

_**Aucune idée...peut-être les clés de mon loft pour qu'il se pointe quand il veut sans avoir sonner ? **proposa-t-il, pensif.

_**C'est un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de chose, chéri. Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble encore,** lui fit savoir sa sœur. **Offre lui un truc qui mette un peu de couleur dans sa vie.**

**_Tu veux dire, autre chose que moi ?** plaisanta le sorcier, faussement vexé.

**_C'est clair que tu es un arc-en-ciel à toi tout seul, c'est d'ailleurs un peu moins violent aujourd'hui,** remarqua Zoé.

Magnus portait une simple chemise noire presque entièrement boutonnée, avec des boutons de manchette en acier à ses initiales, et un pantalon gris anthracite qui le mettait en valeur.

**_Je ne serais pas ta sœur, je te trouverais canon la dedans,** complimenta-t-elle en tenant une petite robe par dessus de ses vêtements avant de la reposer sur le portant. **Bref ! Ca ne me donne toujours pas d'idée pour...**commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par la main de Magnus sur sa bouche.

**_Pourquoi ?** demanda Alec, les mains dans les poches.

**_Pour rien !** s'empressa de rattraper Magnus. **On doit trouver quelque chose pour les noces de chêne* de nos parents. **

**_Mouais, **rétorqua le chasseur, sceptique face à l'explication du sorcier.

_**Les veinards...**soupira Zoé, prise dans ses souvenirs.

Elle déambula dans les rayons, laissant les deux hommes derrière elle. Alec interrogea Magnus du regard. Avait-il réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez ?

_**Son chéri loup-garou s'est fait la belle avec une nana de sa meute**, résuma Magnus. **J'ai proposé de lui donner la chasse, mais elle ne veut pas...**

**_Dommage, **soupira Alec en jouant avec une poignée de dague.

**_Alors où sont tes petits amis ? **demanda innocemment Magnus en faisait semblant des les chercher dans la foule.

**_Isabelle doit être dans les cabines d'essayage avec Clary, et Jace attend patiemment que les filles terminent, **informa Alec en fronçant le nez devant un morceau de tissus bleu roi que tenait Magnus. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**_Ton cadeau d'anniversaire,** fit joyeusement le sorcier. Zoé a réussi à extraire cette info à Clary. **Les filles adorent parler**, rigola Magnus.  
><strong>_Elles ne sont pas les seules,<strong> plaisanta Alec en poussant Magnus de son épaule.

**_Mon dieu ! Alec Lightwood a décidé d'être drôle ! **s'exclama le sorcier.

Alec haussa des épaules, il n'avait généralement pas le temps d'être drôle, mais si Magnus le disait, alors peut-être que c'était vrai. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Clary et Isa avaient réussi à les traîner Jace et lui ici ? Il avait simplement reçu un message de Zoé sur le portable gris qu'elle lui avait fournis quelques temps après le cadeau rose qu'elle lui avait offert afin de pouvoir le contacter rapidement et sans que ça n'attire l'attention sur la relation particulière qu'il avait avec son frère. Les filles discutaient tranquillement dans la chambre d'Isa, juste à côté de la sienne, quand le portable avait sonné sur La Marche Funèbre. C'était Zoé qui avait de l'humour, pas lui !

Cette dernière l'invitait à venir renouveler sa garde robe lors d'une partie de shopping. Quand sa sœur et sa nouvelle amie avait appris que la sorcière invitait le chasseur, elles avaient décidées de les traîner loin des séances d'entrainement, de l'apprentissage des runes et du baptême des nouvelles armes.

_**Tu t'amuses follement on dirait**, ricana Zoé de l'autre côté du portant.

_**Comme toi,** rétorqua-t-il en voyant le panier vide qu'elle se trimbalait.

_**C'était une idée de Magnus en fait, mais je vous sert de couverture, comme d'habitude**, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. **Tu devrais rejoindre Magnus maintenant ou en profiter pour acheter quelques bricoles.**

**_Ou alors rester avec toi et t'emmener boire un café, tu as l'air frigorifiée. **

**_Je vais bien**, martela-t-elle. **Du moins, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps. **

**_Magnus dit que ça va s'empirer si on ne te trouves pas quelqu'un pour combler cette mélancolie. **

**_Tu t'inquiètes pour une sorcière, Alec ? Tu es étonnant tu le sais ?** Sourit-elle.

**_En quoi ?** questionna-t-il, intrigué.

**_Les tiens nous méprisent généralement et pourtant ils n'hésitent pas à se servir de nos dons, tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu as carte blanche dans ce magasin, tout ce qui te plait, prend le et met ça sur mon compte,** lui indiqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

**_Je ne peux pas faire ça !** grogna-t-il. **J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut à l'institut. **

**_Alec...tu oublies parfois qu'avant d'être un chasseur, tu es aussi un homme, et si tu veux continuer à voir mon frère, il va falloir que tu oublies le noir et le cuir...quoi que...**sourit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Zoé attrapa son lourd manteau en laine et quitta le magasin, le laissant seul, entre les mains d'un sorcier fou de la mode. Il retrouva Jace devant les cabines d'essayages, visiblement Clary et Isa en avaient encore pour des plombes, alors autant s'installer confortablement.

_**Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves,** commença Jace.

**_Ce que je trouve à qui ?** répondit Alec en étendant ses longues jambes.

_**A cette sorcière. Elle est jolie, mais elle n'est pas pour toi,** prévint-il. **Ces créatures sont fourbes et...**

**_Je ne critique pas ta relation avec Clary, alors ne vient pas mettre ton nez dans celle que j'entretiens avec Zoé**, menaça Alec de mauvaise humeur. **On se voit à l'institut**, grogna-t-il.

A son retour à l'institut, il trouva un étrange carton sans adresse, il l'attrapa rapidement avant d'entrer dans la cathédrale qui tenait lieu de maison. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage, Zoé avait tenue parole...une pile de vêtements neufs l'attendaient sagement.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà, j'ai un peu beaucoup tardé! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais hein?<strong>

**Amusez-vous bien! **

**Mebd. **

*Noces de Chênes: 80 ans de mariage.


End file.
